overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
McCree
'McCree '''is one of the heroes in ''Overwatch. Bio Armed with his Peacekeeper revolver, the outlaw Jesse McCree takes out targets with deadeye precision and dives out of danger with eagle-like speed. McCree had already made a name for himself as a member of the notorious Deadlock Gang, which trafficked in illicit weapons and military hardware throughout the American Southwest, when he and his associates were busted in an Overwatch sting operation. With his expert marksmanship and resourcefulness, he was given the choice between rotting in a maximum-security lockup or joining Blackwatch, Overwatch's covert ops division. He chose the latter. Although he was initially cynical, he came to believe that he could make amends for his past sins by righting the injustices of the world. McCree appreciated the flexibility afforded to the clandestine Blackwatch, unhindered by bureaucracy and red tape. But as Overwatch's influence waned, rogue elements within Blackwatch sought to bring down the organization and turn it to their own ends. Wanting no part of the infighting, McCree set off alone and went underground. He resurfaced several years later as a gunslinger for hire. But while McCree's talents are sought after by parties great and small, he fights only for causes he believes are just. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes :Emotes cost . Victory Poses :Victory Poses cost . Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost . *Watch And Learn (default, "Hhaha, watch and learn.") *Ain't I Killed You Before ("You seem familiar. Ain't I killed you before?") *Happens To The Best Of Us *I Don't Much Like Losing ( ) *I'm The Quick... ("I'm the quick, you're the dead.") *I'm Your Huckleberry *I've Got A Bullet... ("I've got a bullet with your name on it.") *I Tried Being Reasonable ("I tried being reasonable. Didn't take to it.") *Reach For The Sky *Sure As Hell Ain't Ugly ("I'm not good, not bad, but I sure as hell ain't ugly.") *Wanted: Dead Or Alive *You Done? Sprays Highlight Intros :Highlight Intros cost . Weapons :Weapons cost . Achievements Story Jesse McCree was originally a member of the Deadlock Gang. In an Overwatch sting operation at Route 66, McCree was captured alongside several other gang members. Overwatch was impressed with his skills and gave him the option of becoming a member of Blackwatch rather than going to prison. He accepted, and began to serve with training from Gabriel Reyes. When Overwatch began to decline and Blackwatch's rebellion was beginning, McCree opted to leave Overwatch and cut off all contact with its members. He resurfaced after its collapse as a mercenary. At some point, McCree stopped a robbery at the Rikimaru in Hanamura.https://twitter.com/PlayOverwatch/status/573245303198912512 In Train Hopper, McCree secretly boarded a hypertrain from the American west to Houston. When Talon agents attempted to hijack the train, McCree dispatched them, leaving behind the object they were looking for. The news reports blamed McCree for the raid, but he was not caught. At the time of the Overwatch Recall, McCree was in the American Midwest, near Indiana or Kentucky. Personality McCree is a calm man, rarely showing intense emotions with an element of care-freeness. Although he was once an outlaw, McCree is always looking to do the right thing, trying to atone for his past. He often acts polite and respectful towards both his team and strangers, but can be cocky at times. He is also appreciative of weapons and doesn't prefer them being treated like rubbish, as verified by his dialogue with Reaper. Fancying himself as a justice bringing cowboy and having an appearance to match, McCree usually makes multiple references to Western films and culture, as shown by his voice lines and quotes during battle. He also seems to joke about himself being wanted dead by multiple groups, according to his reaction to seeing his picture on a dartboard in Route 66. Notes *McCree's gun has one of the best tradeoffs of accuracy to fire rate and damage in the game. He can cause severe damage by aiming at critical regions. This makes him especially effective against D.Va because of her enlarged critical hit area. *Although McCree's alt-fire is less accurate and each bullet is weaker than normal, the high potential burst damage means it is better than his main fire in several situations, especially against low-health targets like Genji or Tracer. It can also do significant damage to unaware high-health targets, but it won't necessarily eliminate them alone. *While your Flash Fan combo (Flashbang followed by alt-fire) can be devastating, don't depend entirely on it. For example, don't bother Flash Fanning Torbjörn's turrets - they can't move anyway and a few regular shots will kill them without spending your Flashbang. *Deadeye targets all the enemies in front of him for one-shot kills. Because it takes a while to charge and has a very obvious activation, it can be difficult to use against players beyond novices. **Use Deadeye while enemies are under pressure to move the payload or cap the point (usually while in overtime), as they are forced to stay on it while you ready your insta-kill shots. **Deadeye's range is not dictated by the field of view on your monitor, so it may hit targets who are just out of your own sight. **Synchronize your use of Deadeye with your team members moving in to flush enemies out of cover. **If no enemy player is within your field of view when using Deadeye (this includes enemies taking cover), don't forget you can cancel it. This can be of benefit to your team (since the enemy is forced to take cover) and takes away 50% of your Ultimate bar as compensation. **Zarya's Graviton Surge combined with Deadeye is an extremely effective combo, as it groups up enemies and lines them up for kills. * McCree works well when you use Flashbang, then unload on your targets with your gun. Pairing it with Deadeye is even more dangerous, as enemies will not be able to escape your line of sight. Trivia *McCree was announced on March 10, 2015, alongside Zarya. Before that, he was teased in a tweet from @PlayOverwatch.@PlayOverwatch *Jesse McCree is a lead game designer at Blizzard and is the basis of McCree's appearance. * There is a discrepancy about McCree's age: the official site states he is 37 years old, while the Recall animated short shows he is 38 years old. *His belt reads BAMF, which is short for "Bad Ass Mother F**ker," likely referencing his behaviour. *McCree's revolver is based on the Colt Python from Half Life 1.@dannyodwyer *Purportedly, the voice actor for McCree (Matthew Mercer) likes to mess with players by saying "It's High Noon" over the voice chat. This causes people to collectively freak out because they believe a Deadeye is coming. Cultural References *The cowboy theme may be inspired by the arcade game Maddog McCree in which the player uses a similar (physical) light gun to shoot at the screen. *McCree has a striking resemblance to Silas Greaves from the game Call of Juarez: Gunslinger. *It's likely the "Deadeye" ability is drawn straight from Rockstar's Red Dead Redemption, ''as the major targeting system in the game was called exactly that. *McCree's "On The Range" skin is possibly a reference to Clint Eastwood's iconic character The Man With No Name in Sergio Leone's Dollars trilogy. **There is also a reference to the Dollars trilogy in McCree's voice lines ''"I'm not good, not bad, but I sure as hell ain't ugly", and the Weekly Brawl rule The Good, The Bad And The Ugly. *McCree's "Gambler" skin is a reference to the outfit and style of Doc Holliday, portrayed by Val Kilmer in Tombstone, as is his "I'm Your Huckleberry" voice line. *McCree's "Mystery Man" skin is a reference to the famous comic book character The Shadow. *McCree's "Vigilante" skin is likely a reference to the famous comic strip character Dick Tracy. **It is also possible that McCree's "Vigilante" skin is a reference to Fallout 4's "Silver Shroud." *McCree's "Gunspinning" emote is a possible reference to Johnny Ringo, portrayed by Michael Biehn in Tombstone, or Revolver Ocelot's gun spinning scenes from the Metal Gear series. *McCree's spray of his wanted poster has a total of $60,000,000 which is similar to the bounty of Vash the Stampede from the anime Trigun Vash's bounty is $$60,000,000,000 and uses a revolver and is dressed in red. Patch changes * }} References de:McCree es:McCree fr:McCree it:McCree ja:マクリー pl:McCree pt-br:McCree ru:Маккри zh:麥卡利 Category:Character Category:Hero